The Champion's Pain
by The Crystal Magnolia
Summary: Alice, after two years of visiting China, but not Underland, decides to go home, to her Wonderland. But not all is right... soon, a terrible, painful thing happens. Will Alice and be able to cope? One can only guess what happened... Halice, and this is my first fanfic, so please read! Name changed.


Woo! This is going to be my first Alice in Wonderland fanfic! If anyone's OOC, please tell me... I hate writing OOC charactars! Oh, I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

After two years in China, Alice finally stepped off the HMS Wonder, holding her bulky white bags, and looking for her sister. "Oh, Alice, how I've missed you!" Margret called to her little sister. Tears pricked in her eyes. She'd missed her so much. "Margret!" Alice called, running to her best friend in the Upperlands. They hugged tightly for a few more seconds. "How's mum?" Alice asked. "She's missed you terribly. Said something about hoping you wore a corset and stockings during meetings…" She giggled and Alice rolled her eyes. "And… Lowell?" she questioned, slightly worried about his sneaking around with other women. "He and I are… divorced. Saw him kissing Caitlyn, you know, his "Childhood friend"? And he lied to me, said she made the first move." She said, looking angry. Alice nodded understandingly. "No good pig-smelling nitwit…" The champion muttered. They loaded her things into their chariot and made their way home.

XxXxALICE IN WONDERLANDXxXx

Alice was home for a week. Then she remembered. "Oh my, I forgot! I need to go home. To Underland." she said to herself. She looked to the looking glass, then to her night dress. "Well if I'm going to go, I need to change clothes." She smiled. She walked to her closet and pulled her favorite dress out. It was knee-length, and long sleeved. It was light blue, as usual. It was fitted at the top and flowed at her knees. Little pink and white flowers decorated the dress. She brushed her golden locks. She slipped on her white shoes, smiling about her future adventures. "I should travel down the rabbit hole. It's been to long since I've done that. But first…" She opened her drawer and took a pen and paper out, and started to write.

_Dear Family,_

_It has been to long since I was home. My real home, in Wonderland. It is real, call me mad if you must. I must be mad as the hatter! I won't be back, I must go live at my real home. I will miss you all dearly. I will be traveling by rabbit hole, not just any one, but the one to my Wonderland._

_Love,_

_Alice the Mad Kingsleh Girl_

She left the note on her desk. She snuck out of the house. Alice looked over her shoulder as she climbed onto her grey horse. "Fairfarren." she whispered, then rode off to her rabbit hole.

XxXxALICE IN WONDERLANDXxXx

"Time to go home." Alice said to herself. She took a deep breath…

And jumped into the rabbit hole.

She fell and fell and fell, dodging all the things that could hit her. "Woo!" She yelled, laughing as she hit the bed. She braced herself and crashed through the checkered ceiling- err, floor. She went through the ritual of shrinking. But she forgot one tiny detail. She was far to small to wear her dress! "Should of thought of that…" she muttered. After a minute, she decided upon something. "I'll make a dress out of a strip of this." She said. She tied a strip of her dress around herself. Her makeshift dress came up to her thighs and was slightly loose. She felt, in short, exposed. "It'll have to do for now." She sighed. She forced her near-naked body out of the door and went into her Wonderland.

XxXxALICE IN WONDERLANDXxXx

Alice was tired of walking. She was sleepy, even the fire-breathing dragon flies were asleep. A realization came to Alice, and she whistled. "BANDERSNACH!" she called. Breaking branches and footsteps were heard. All of a sudden, the Bandersnach skidded to a stop in front of her, tail wagging. It licked her face and she giggled. She climbed on its head. "To Marmoreal!" She called. The Bandersnach nodded and ran for the White Kingdom.

An hour later, they arrived at the beautiful castle. Alice petted his head and got off of her faithful steed. It was day in Underland, so the queen was awake. She rushed toward Alice, an excited look plastered on her face. "Alice, my Champion! You return at last! Oh, my friend, we have all missed you so much." Mirana smiled. Alice bowed, smiling. "Your majesty, I have missed Underland so much. How are everyone?" Alice asked. "Tarrant has been waiting for you, and he's been making my clothes and hats. Not to be rude, but he may need to make you clothes, too." Alice laughed. The White Queen smiled and continued talking. "McTwisp has been his nervous self. The march Hare became Underland's finest chef. He dose make delicious bread and butterfly and horsefly soup. Mallyumkun joined our white army, the brave soul. The Tweedles are still, well, Dee and Dum!" She finished. "It's good to hear all our friends are doing good. Not to barge in, but may I please stay in your castle, your Majesty? I have no place to stay." Alice informed the white queen. "Please, call me Mirana! You're my friend. And yes! I had a feeling you'd come and I kept a room for you. Come, follow me." Alice nodded gratefully and grabbed her hand.

They walked into a medium sized room. Its walls were "Alice" blue. The farthest wall had a big window, light pink curtains moved to let in sunlight. White carpet was on the floor. The large bed had two pillows and multi-colored blankets. A painting of Alice in her silver armor, holding the vorpal sword hung over the bed. Chestnut drawers were across from the bed, a mirror on top of it. To the left of them, there was a wardrobe. "This room is beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it. Oh, there's plenty of the growing and shrinking potions in the last drawer." the White Queen shut the door. Alice ate the growing cake, and quickly ripped through her makeshift dress, leaving her naked. She opened the wardrobe and looked through the clothes. She picked out a deep blue strapless gown that went to her knees and black flats.

She left her room and decided to find her best friend, Tarrant Hightopp.

XxXxALICE IN WONDERLANDXxXx

She was almost to the door, but then found Mallyumkun. "Alice! It's been too long since I've seen you. How are ya?" she asked. "Oh, I'm good. I'm looking for the Hatter, have you seen him?" Alice asked. "The 'Atter'll be happy to see you. 'e's down the third hall to the right, fourth door on the left." "Thanks!" Alice called as she went to find her dearest friend, the Mad Hatter, Tarrant, the man of a million tea times…

And her best friend, the best madman and Hatter ever.

* * *

Sooooo... you like? Please reveiw, be as truthful and rough as you like, I'm a strong girl!


End file.
